


Oh So Pretty

by punk_rock_yuppie



Series: 30 Days of Smut [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 30 Days of Smut Challenge, Drabbleish, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Cisco, M/M, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#24 - crossdressing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh So Pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asimaiyat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimaiyat/gifts).



> written for sarah!! not beta'd also im still a teensy bit drunk so hopefully this isn't a total mess

**23 – cross dressing, flashvibe**

-

Cisco’s knees are shaking, causing the skirt to rustle against his skin. The soft fabric of his leggings—white, with lace along the hems just past his knees—feels like the best sort of sandpaper on his skin. He’s hypersensitive and every time he shifts, his outfit skims his flesh and brings goose pimples in its wake. The bra is just a bit too tight across his chest but draws his pecs together nicely, actually creating a small illusion of cleavage. The white lace of the bra ties together with his leggings, and the start black of the rest of the bra matches his skirt easily.

It's a simple outfit, really, nothing extravagant or elaborate. It’s basic—though, beneath the skirt and leggings are panties that match the bra and accentuate every curve of his cock and sac, it’s genuinely obscene—but Cisco knows Barry will love it.

It had been Barry’s idea, after all.

Well, Cisco had mentioned that sometimes, the urge burned in his gut to dress up and be pretty and get all dolled up for his special someone. Granted, he’d confessed that one night when he was especially drunk and before Barry became that exact ‘special someone,’ but the point remained. It was out in the open, Cisco wanted to dress up in pretty panties and bras and skirts and makeup, and wanted his partner to love it.

Cisco fiddles with the delicate white bow that pulls his long, rather curly hair back for the night. He fiddles with it until he can feel it start to come loose and forces himself to stop touching it. It’ll ruin the image, so he lets his hands fall to his sides and steps from foot to foot anxiously. Barry is only a door away, waiting for him, but Cisco can’t bring himself to leave the bathroom.

He feels exposed, he feels ridiculous, he doesn’t feel pretty and he feels completely gorgeous in the same moment. It’s confusing, conflicting, and he’s torn between being obnoxiously turned on and hiding. It’s a problem.

“Cisco?” Barry’s voice is soft and gentle on the other side of the door. “We don’t have to do this.”

“I want to,” Cisco replies immediately. He stares at himself in the bathroom mirror with a shocked expression. He hadn’t meant to reply so quick, but it had happened anyway. Cisco turns to look at the door and reaches for the doorknob before he can think better of it. He twists the knob and waits for the click of the lock releasing, then slowly pulls the door open. He closes his eyes as the door swings open and waits, shoulders tense.

“Cisco,” this time, Barry’s voice is breathless.  

Cisco startles when Barry’ hand roam reverently across his body, but he doesn’t pull away. He can feel the burn of a blush working across his entire body, particularly his cheeks and chest; his nipples grow stiff and the friction against the bra is almost too much, too quick. Cisco inhales sharply and angles his body forward. He presses his chest forward and shivers when Barry draws a single finger down the line of Cisco’s breasts.

Cisco keens at the touch. He stumbles forward out of the bathroom and into Barry’s arms. “Please, please, Barry.” His eyes are still closed and there’s still a lingering fear of rejection, but Barry’s hands greedy on his skin is enough to quell the worst of his fears.

Barry doesn’t answer verbally, instead slowly walking backwards and pulling Cisco with him. They keep walking until Barry slips to the bed and pulls Cisco into his lap. “You look…” Barry trails off and his hands tease along the edge of Cisco’s skirt. “You’re gorgeous, Cisco, you look amazing.”

Barry finally leans in and his tongue runs along the press of Cisco’s cleavage, the same crease his finger had teased only a few moments before. He peppers kisses up along Cisco’s collarbone, then along his neck until he sucks a hickey onto the hinge of Cisco’s jaw. His hands in the meantime slip under the skirt and reach for the waistband of Cisco’s leggings, drawing them down without preamble and revealing the silky black and white panties beneath.

Barry lifts the skirt enough to take in the sight of Cisco’s cock straining against the lace, the way his precome stains the panties in a small spot towards the waist. He gnaws his lip slowly and draws the leggings down more. “Cisco,” Barry says again, “thank you.”

Words tangle in Cisco’s throat and he just mewls, nods again. He sits up higher and scrambles to get the leggings off, drops them beside the bed and settles again in Barry’s lap.

“What do you want me to do, Cisco?”

Cisco practically falls forward and plasters himself against Barry’s naked body. “Please touch me.” Cisco grabs for one of Barry’s hands and draws it around to the swell of his ass, where beneath the panties his hole is stretched and slick.

Barry complies easily and his fingers slip beyond the lace to toy with the wet, puckered rim of Cisco’s ass. “For me?” Barry murmurs, a teasing tone laced with disbelief. He dips two fingertips inside Cisco and drinks in the moan he gets in response. “Will you ride me, Cisco?”

Cisco reaches back and tugs the panties aside to expose his hole more and nods frantically. He bites his lip and keeps his eyes shut and rolls his hips desperately.

Barry leans up to kiss Cisco to calm him, but obliges all the same. He guides his prick to Cisco’s ass and lets Cisco sink onto his stiff cock inch by inch. The skit flairs out over their thighs and the friction of the panties is delicious against Cisco’s dick.

“How do you feel, Cisco?” Barry asks as he grinds his hips slowly, pressing deeper into his boyfriend. “Tell me how you feel.” Barry slips his free hand, the one not sticky with lube, under the wire of Cisco’s bra to toy with a pert nipple. “Does it feel good? Do you want more?”

“Barry!” Cisco finally reaches out and secures his hand around the back of Barry’s neck and hauls him for a wet and lewd kiss. “Just fuck me, _please_.”

Barry grins into the kiss but smacks his sticky hand against Cisco’s hip and grips tight. He leans back for leverage, bends his knees, and fucks up into Cisco’s pliant and hot body hard and fast. “As you wish,” Barry whispers.


End file.
